Oneshots Of Waltemis
by Ms. Mary-Mac2
Summary: Lots of OneShots of WallyXArtemis! Read if you are a hard core Waltermis fan! NEW CHAPTER! *.*
1. Artemis and the Light

**Ok, this follows up what the light peoples say at the end of episode 6, "Luckily we have someone on the inside" now in that context of the story it implies Artemis, but I absolutely refuse to think that Artemis is the bad guy, well girl, but this oneshot came to me when I was re-watching it. It might be a bit OOC...**

*FLASHBACK*

"Do you understand your mission?" the figures of light that surrounded me asked.

"Yes, infiltrate mount justice, make the team think I'm an ally, do not get discovered." I counted them off in my head. Infiltrate. Gain trust. Do not get discovered.

"Report monthly. Good luck… Artemis…"

*FLASHFORWARD TO WHEN ARTEMIS MEETS THE TEAM*

Batman and Green Arrow introduced me to the team. Superboy, A.K.A. Connor Kent. Super cute more like it. Miss Martian, A.K.A. Megan. Really crushing on Superboy. Robin, A.K.A. Dick Greyson, youngest member of the league, protégé of batman himself. Nerd, over confident. Aqualad, A.K.A. Kaldur. Weird tattoos on arms, part of his powers or something. I counted them off, hmm, the light told me there were 5 of them.

"The Wall-Man is here! Who's ready to par-tay!" The red head tripped over all the stuff he was carrying. I smirked, but quickly hid it with a scowl. I studied his features, ginger hair, freckles, and VERY quick on his feet, Kid Flash, A.K.A. Wally West, science freak, everything must be explained by science, that's how his world functions, his speed, his sense, all controlled by science. All but one thing I hoped would be immune to the hard head of a science geek. His heart.

Batman and Green arrow quickly introduced me to him, when soon after Speedy, or 'Red Arrow' as he now calls himself, came barging in and explained his situation.

*FLASHFORWARD TO LATER THAT NIGHT*

"welcome to the team." Kaldur said, I shook his hand.

"Welcome! I always wanted a sister. I mean on Earth, I have 12 on mars!" Miss Martian said, I smiled. Careful, can't get to close, it'll just end up worse in the end.

Megan nudged Kid Flash, "Wha- oh, yeah, welcome or whatever." I shook his hand. When our hands touched, I felt a jolt, like electricity.

*FLASHFORWARD TO 3 HOURS LATER*

I stepped out to the phone booth that cleverly hides the organization.

*NOISE*

I pulled my bow into shooting stance and aimed at the darkness, "come out to the light." I said to the figure before me.

"Cute trick, almost enough to make me believe you're actually Green Arrows niece" Red arrow stepped from the shadows.

"What do you want?" I asked, afraid he'd expose me.

"Nothing. As long as you don't hurt my friends, I won't say a word." And with that he turned around and left me in the dark allyway.

*FLASHFORWARD TO 2 DAYS AGO*

"Wally, what are you saying?" I blushed as he said.

"I'm saying, I'm saying, that I- I really like you and, I- I was, umm, *cough* wondering if you might wanna go out sometime?" He looked sheepishly at me.

I stared into those big green eyes and instantly knew what I had to do, "Sure! Pick me up at 6?"

"Yea- yeah! I'll see you then!" He grinned and sped away. I was happy, but sad at the same time. Why is it that when you're working for an evil organization that was founded for the sole purpose of keeping super hero's in line, you fall in love?

-)(-

*FLASHFORWARD 2 MONTHS LATER*

"I- I don't want to hurt them, any of them." I said, tears threatened to pour out. No, must not show weakness.

"You're job is to monitor the status of the league, make sure they don't get out of line."

"But what if they do? What if they resist, what do I do then? Fight my friends?"

"You do not have friends. You do not make friends. That is why you were picked for this job. If you can not handle that task, then we can replace you."

I knew that by replace, they meant let me have a long painful death, and replacing me with another puppet in their show.

"No, I- I'm fine. Good night."

"Good night." The screen went dark. I sighed. I ran. I ran faster than I've ever run. I ran past the stores, past the prying eyes. To the only place I felt safe. Wally.

-)(-

I entered the mountain. Robin was on his laptop, de-coding something no doubt. Megan was making more burnt cookies. Superboy and Aqualad were sparing, Wally however was nowhere to be found.

"WALLY!" I cried desperately. I just needed his comfort.

"WALLY!" I completely broke down. I sat crying. I knew the entire team was probably staring at me. I eventually felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I sobbed into his shirt. I didn't even know why I was crying so much. Maybe it was the fact that I was betraying them all, or maybe the fact that I was betraying him.

I could hear the whole team trying to ask me what was wrong. I hated the feeling I got when I was crying, helpless, vulnerable… alone… Between sobs I explained what I had done, why they probably would never talk to me again. I was the some one on the inside. The some one that was hurting everyone they loved. The some one who would do anything to fix it... including risking my life.

**OK! Lame ending! I know! I'm tttt (Too tired to type) at 3 in the morning, so I'm leaving it at that… If you have any suggestions of better endings TELL ME so I can fix this weird ending… also, who do you think is the person 'on the inside'? I think it might be superboy… tell me what you think!**

**MMM**


	2. The Girl Instinct

Wally's POV

She stood there frozen with fear. The joker aimed his gun filled with toxic laughing gas at Artemis. His finger closing onto the trigger. There was only one thing I could do. Save Artemis.

I traveled faster then I've ever gone and knocked her out of the way, leaving me in the line of fire. I felt the gas slowly closing down my internal organs. Aqualad knocked the joker out and my vision got fuzzy. I knew with my super fast metabolism that my system would process it out quickly, but I still enjoyed the worried look Artemis got when he saw me.

-)(-

I woke up who knows how long later. My vision was still cloudy, but i could tell that beautiful blonde ponytail anywhere.

"Hey Artemis." I smiled dazily.

She jerked up from the chair she was sleeping in, "Ah! Oh, Wally!" she ran over to my bedside and pulled me into a hug faster than I could have run away.

"Agh!" I yelled a strangled cry from her choking me around the neck.

"OH! Sorry! Are you OK?" She let go of my neck and stepped back.

I rubbed my neck, "Yeah, I'll be fine, what time is it? why aren't you at home?" I asked noticing the blackness under her eyes, and that none of the team was there.

"Well, it's 2 AM and, I wanted to ask you when you woke up, why did you take that gas for me?"

I smiled, "Well, I'd do it for anyone on the team, ya know being invincible to gases and everything."

She smiled back, "Well, you didn't seem to notice that Megan was also in danger."

I had a blank look on my face, "Oh, I um, well, I knew Supey would have taken care of that..." I stared off the the corner of the room.

"mm hm." she said, smiling triumphantly, "Well, you know what I think, I think that you, Wally West, worried about me more them you did about little Megan."

"I um, how do you know for sure?" I said, I had a smile on my face that said, ha-I-got-you-good!

"Because." She leaned in and kissed me, well actually she made out with me, for like 15 minutes. I could hear the fast beeping of the machine hooked up to my arm. "It's a girl instinct." she whispered into my ear.

**Sorry for the wait, been busy. The setting is the infirmary, yes I think a super hero facility would have a infirmary. sorry bout the ending, but it IS a girl instinct, I have it. Yup I can spot a couple a mile away, like the first episode Artemis was in, I was like, "Waltermis, BAM!" LOL yeah... R&R!**

MMM


	3. Making Out Is A Thing

**So so so so so sorry for the delay, been busy with numerous other fanafics. I hope you don't mind, I'm adding in some DickXBarbra just as a side note.**

_September 3__rd_

*RINNNGGGG!*

My bell went off and I walked out of computer lab, now of course, I AM the boy wonder, and the best hacker of 13, so it was actually had to disguise myself as a 'just A' student, even though I'm a A+++++++ student, with anything to do with technology, I just can't help myself, I'm in advanced Computer lab, high school… it's elite, it's only me and, well actually, it's just me, but you get the point.

I walked to my locker, which I installed 3 super computers, and synced the bat cave and mount justice to, when guess who appears? "B-b-Barbra…" she grinned. I just stood there shocked. She was 15 **(I know she isn't really this young)**

"Hey Mr. Boy Wonder!" she was leaning against the lockers when she pulled me into a big bear hug. The last time I'd seen her was when we saved Gotham from Freeze. And, well, I was in the heat of the moment, and I uh, I kissed her. So ya see, I was kinda surprised to see her at my school. Hugging me.

I heard some obnoxious guys in the back round wolf whistling. Idiots. Suddenly Barbra turned around and faced the guys, Nate and Cam.

"What did you just do?" she asked. She seriously hated guys like him.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just surprised Dick here could get a girl like you." Nate grinned, trying to look cool.

Unfortunately for Nate, Barbra was, like me, trained by Batman, so she had extensive skills in, well, everything.

She smiled, I knew what she would do next, it was a common thing Barbra did.

"A girl like me, hmm?" he grinned even more. Stupid.

"Yeah, ya know, maybe you wanna hang out with us, instead of Greyson there."

She smiled an evil, yet cute, smile. "ya know, maybe I do." She walked over to him, "come closer." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear, and me of course.

He leaned in grinning madly. Just as he got close enough, Barbra grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. He landed on his back, groaning.

"Opps! Sorry! Well, I think I'm just going to hand out with Robin here. Later!" she grabbed my hand, I scooped up my bag and followed her.

"haha, I haven't used that one in a while!" she said laughing.

"haha, but seriously, Barbra, what are you doing here?" I asked, keeping my voice down.

"Well, I heard from the Bat that you were here with your little 'young justice' and decided to check it out, ya know, see who I'll have backup for." She smiled and put her hands into her hoodie's pockets.

"Well, I'm going there now, you wanna come along?" I asked as we stepped into the light of the great outdoors, I wasn't really a big fan, that's why I have sunglasses.

"That'd be great!" we spent the rest of our time catching up on our lives and stuff.

"Well, we're here!" I said, we were at the secret entrance at the base of the mountain. As I walking through the scanners it said my name and number. Just then I realized Barbra didn't have a security clearance.

"Oh, don't worry, the Bat gave me this pass!" she said, almost reading my mind and pulling out a laminated pass with the Batman icon on it, which by the way has billions of encrypted messages in it, ya know for security reasons. Yeah, I designed it.

She entered, it said she was a guest of Batman and her name was batgirl, ya know, the normal stuff.

We walked into the T.V. room and Wally and so was Artemis, and guess what they were doing? No not watching T.V. like what most people do in a T.V. ROOM! They were making out. A lot. I coughed, trying to get their attention, yeah, no such luck.

"YO! Wall man!" I shouted, that got his attention. They instantly reddened.

"Umm, a little privacy here! Who's the girl?" Wally replied eyeing Barbra.

"Wally, this is Barbra, or, the Batgirl, as she's more commonly known." She waved and smiled uncomfortably.

"oh, hi. We're not usually like this, just umm," Artemis started, then trailed off.

"It's a long story." Wally finished for her. They both blushed.

"Right… so is there anything to eat here?" she asked bluntly.

"Oh, yeah, come here." I led her to the kitchen, and guess what! Wally and Artemis just started making out once we left.

We got to the kitchen, where, believe it or not, Megan and Superboy were ALSO making out.

"wow, is making out like a thing here?" she asked.

"no, not usually…"I looked down, I was embarrassed by my team.

"Oh, to bad…" she blushed.

"why?" I looked at her.

"Cause then I'd have an excuse for doing this." And with that she started making out with me. Yup. You can even ask Megan or Supey. It was…. AMAZING!

But then of course Red Tornado came in and saw us. And lemme tell ya, that didn't go down well… but hey! I got a girlfriend!

**xD ok, that was not at all how I planned it to go, but hey! It works!**

**R&R!**

**MMM**


	4. Love This Boy

**Wowwww, hehe don't hate me guys. If my past is any indication, I'm very prone to haitus'. Like Liam Dryden or CN. Hehheh, see what I did there? just kinda slipped in a joke! haha, no, ok... :/ Inspired from reading way too much spitfire, BUT IT'S JUST SO HARD! I SHIP THEM SO MUCH IT HURTSSSS!**

**Enjoy?**

October 22nd 2014 (two years before Invasion)

APOV

Wally and I walled hand in hand down the side walk on their way back from my lunch break-Wally runs over to Gotham and picks me up so I doesn't have to endure sitting with the snobs, can anyone say BEST BOYFRIEND EVER? His KF googles cover his eyes as a replacement form of glasses, but they're still clear enough to see the emerald green behind them. We pass by a group of girls from my school, of course they're all stuck up snobs, so I pull Wally quickly and avert my eyes to the skyscrapers surrounding us. Just my luck, they notice Wally's bright red hair and step in front of us like a herd of skinny-ass cattle.

"Well who's this?" A nasally voice came from the group-Tara, ugh.

"Looks like _Arty_ has herself a _boyfriend_. And a cute one too." A much shorter girl-Kayla-appeared from behind the crowd, sneering.

Wally's hand tightens around mine as he senses my discomfort, "Look we don't want any trouble, we're just tryi-" someone else cuts him off.

"Hmm, haven't seen you around campus, where do you go to school, or maybeee college kid? Wow _Arty's_ got guts." Their group slowly surrounds us enabling us from escaping.

"No, I bet he's from her '_extra-curricular'_ activities that always keep her out of detention." Another blonde in the crowd says with poison in her voice.

"Ooh ooh! I bet that's who she's always texting, second period. I always thought it was some geek like Dick- but no, this one's got abs." This one grins as she sees his shirt ride up. He immediately pulls it down.

They keep piling on until they've gone too far, "How'd you guys meet?" she pauses to scoff, "Probably at one of Arty's part-time jobs, what is is now? McDonalds or Burger King?" they laugh and I can feel my face blush under my forest green scarf. I keep my gaze to the ground, but when I glance over at Wally he's looking straight at them. His goggles-still covering his eyes- have turned opaque. I can't see his steely eyes, but I can tell he's glaring at them.

They continue to giggle and laugh until Wally's mouth transforms from a straight line, to that everlasting grin that just make me melt.

"Wow Beautiful, I thought you said the girls at your school were pretty," He pauses to look at me, the glint in his eyes are back encouraging me to go along with it, "But if this is what you think is pretty, then you must explode every morning when you look in the mirror and see a goddess staring back at you." He gives me a cheesy grin, and I can't help but break out in a smile. God I love this boy. "Now if you trol- I mean, *cough* uh _ladies, _will excuse us. I've got to get this Cinderella back to the ball. See ya!" Wally pulled me through their crowd, most of them still trying to process what just happened parted for us, except Kayla. She stood her ground, gave us a one over and said, "You know her dad's a convict, he mom too. And her sister is god-knows where doing things that would make Batman cringe. Didn't know that! Did ya?" She smirks like she's got us cornered. Before I could muster a death bearing glare at her, Wally has my back.

"Actually I did, I also knew that your dad smuggled an illegal drug from Russia into the country, and that your-" he whipped around and pointed at another one of the girls, "mom got caught with a prostitution ring, and your dad scams all of your dads" he gestured around to show them all, "out of millions every year. You're 6 weeks pregnant, it's her boyfriends baby," pointing his thumb at Tara. He pauses to see if they really want to hear more, "Oh and that Gucci is fake. Oh and FYI I know Bats, the black knight doesn't cringe for anything, well except maybe those shoes," he glances down at Kayla's feet, "Really, what were you thinking?"

This all happens in less than 20 seconds, thank you super speed! This time they're all gaping at him as he smirks and snakes him arm around my waist leading us away from them. I throw them a peace out and lean over and kiss my idiot boyfriend.

"Thanks." I say gratefully as I lean into him, his arm still around me.

"No prob Beautiful." he grins kisses my forehead.

"By the way, how'd you know all that stuff?"

"Oh I didn't." I stop and look at him with an are-you-f-ing-serious face, "Hey based on their reactions, I'm guessing at least 90% of that stuff was true." He smiles, his sparkling eyes and infectious grin affect me immediately. I shake my head and laugh as we continue to walk back to GA.

Have I mentioned how much I love this boy?

**Aww yay for corny wally! May I just point out that I'm basically a one of few pioneers of Spitfire? like I shipped it before Nelson came up with 'Spitfire' us here on the hipster ship called it Waltermis! which is possibly the lamest ship name ever. But hey! I was just too excited from my new OTP to come up with a good one. :) **


End file.
